


Позволь напомнить

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape), Gavry



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Relationship, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: «Потому что мне не все равно, Северус».
Relationships: Poppy Pomfrey/Severus Snape
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Позволь напомнить

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haluaisin muistuttaa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/648712) by FractaAnima. 



> Упоминается селфхарм и намек на попытку самоубийства, Снейп страдает, разница в возрасте.

— Я положила побольше меда, — Поппи поставила на стол перед Северусом большую дымящуюся кружку, но тот только бросил на нее сердитый взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей и снова склонился над своими заметками. Она вздохнула, выпрямилась и на губах ее промелькнула ничего хорошего не предвещающая улыбка. Краем глаза Северус следил, как Поппи опускает руку в один из своих бездонных карманов, вытаскивает оттуда толстую связку пергаментов и усаживается в ближайшее кресло. Бровь удивленно поползла вверх.

— Я бы хотел спокойно поработать, — процедил он как можно холоднее, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не нагрубить. Поппи уже давно завела себе идиотскую привычку вваливаться в его комнаты без приглашения, но еще ни разу не позволяла себе занять его кресло. А теперь вот, видимо, почувствовала себя почему-то как дома.

— Ну нет, Северус, сначала я прослежу, чтобы ты выпил чаю, — Поппи поджала губы, водрузила на нос очки для чтения и углубилась в один из пергаментов.

— Как угодно, — буркнул он. Разумеется, Северус не собирался даже притрагиваться к чашке, в которую наверняка была добавлена изрядная порция чего-нибудь успокоительного. Поппи попыталась замаскировать вкус успокаивающего зелья медом, но, судя по всему, забыла — настоящий зельевар способен распознать добавленное в чай зелье по запаху, цвету и плотности напитка, если потребуется.

Время шло, но сконцентрироваться на заметках никак не получалось. Он собирался записать подробности своей встречи с Темным Лордом: сейчас они на первый взгляд не имели особого значения, но когда-нибудь могли оказаться важными, а Северус не собирался ничего пускать на самотек.

Он развернул стул, незаметно повел затекшими плечами и уставился на Поппи, которая успела уже просмотреть значительную часть своих пергаментов.

— Поппи, — Северус растянул губы в том, что должно было изобразить вежливую улыбку. — Пожалуйста. Не могла бы ты оставить меня в покое?

— Разумеется. Как только ты выпьешь чай. Он уже остыл, конечно, но легкое движение палочкой... — словно в подтверждение своих слов, Поппи махнула палочкой, и над чашкой снова заклубился пар. — Все исправит.

Северус втянул воздух через нос, так медленно, как только мог, и на всякий случай досчитал еще до десяти.

— Поппи! — с нажимом произнес он.

— Северус, — раздражающе весело отозвалась она.

— Позволь тебе напомнить: человек, которому ты пытаешься подсунуть успокоительное, замаскировав его медом, — штатный зельевар школы, — Северус закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку стула, пытаясь успокоиться. Мало ему неимоверной усталости, еще и Поппи вдобавок с ее идиотским чаем!

— Позволь напомнить _тебе_ : именно я, как школьная целительница, забочусь о том, чтобы ты не свалился замертво. Посмотри, во что ты себя превратил! Бледный как смерть, кожа да кости, впадины под глазами глубиной с Марианский желоб! Если бы я не добавляла все эти месяцы то одно, то другое в школьную еду — которой, кстати сказать, ты берешь себе всего пару ложек! — ты бы уже на ногах не стоял. Так что, господин школьный зельевар, будьте так любезны выпить свой чай до последней капли. Нет там никакого успокоительного. Только мед. Сладкий. Он даст тебе сил, чтобы добраться до постели — иначе я просто левитирую тебя туда. Я и раньше так делала, и ты не особо возражал.

Пришлось признать: он устал куда больше, чем думал. Часами, иногда целыми днями длящееся состояние полной закрытой окклюменции, даже под круциатусом, было жизненно необходимо, но вытягивало все силы, физические и душевные.

Северус резко наклонился вперед и уронил голову на руки: в глазах вдруг потемнело, в ушах раздался тоненький звон. Поппи вскочила с кресла и опустилась перед ним на корточки.

— Северус? — пальцы целительницы быстро скользнули с запястья на шею, нашли лихорадочно бьющийся пульс. Северус покачнулся и свалился бы со стула, если бы Поппи его не подхватила и не левитировала без лишних слов прямо в постель поверх покрывала. Потом она призвала кружку и поднесла к его губам.

— Пей.

Он послушался беспрекословно, большими глотками осушил сладкий чай. Поппи поставила пустую кружку на прикроватный столик и принялась ждать. Она не соврала насчет успокоительного, и все же Северус уснул почти мгновенно, едва его голова снова опустилась на подушку. Поппи подождала еще немного, потом очень осторожно приподняла расслабленное тело, вытащила из-под него одеяло, стянула мантию, расстегнула и сняла сюртук. Движения ее были уверенными, но бережными, почти нежными. Когда на Северусе остались только брюки и рубашка, она снова опустила его на кровать и укрыла одеялом.

Затем Поппи привычно перенесла кресло поближе и опять взялась за свои пергаменты. Она не в первый раз охраняла сон Северуса — тому это, понятное дело, не слишком нравилось, но он никогда ничего не говорил потом, и Поппи не собиралась прекращать.

В пятом часу утра Северус вдруг вздрогнул и выгнулся в постели, заставив Поппи выронить пергамент. За первой судорогой последовала еще одна, потом еще, сначала едва заметные, затем сильнее и сильнее, так что пришлось тоже забраться на кровать и крепко обнять его, прижимая к себе. Она с трудом впихнула между сжатыми зубами поднятую с пола книгу и постаралась успокоить собственное дыхание, замедлить его, как будто эти долгие вдохи и выдохи могли помочь Северусу.

Постепенно приступ ослабел. Поппи все держала и держала Северуса в объятьях, и только когда он наконец обмяк и задышал ровнее, отвела с его лица промокшие от пота волосы. Рука Северуса медленно поднялась и легла на ее руку, сжала — не сильно, но без нежности. Поппи подумала было, что это остаточные судороги, но потом услышала его хриплый голос:

— Почему ты до сих пор здесь?

— Потому что мне не все равно, Северус.

Они долго молчали, потом Северус спросил, как будто обращаясь к самому себе:

— А почему _я_ до сих пор здесь?

Поппи закрыла глаза и грустно улыбнулась, сдерживая слезы. Почти двадцать лет назад он уже задавал ей этот вопрос — он тогда заканчивал Хогвартс, а она была... ну, если не молода, то моложе, чем сейчас.

Тогда Северус не видел причины, чтобы оставаться в живых, не видел смысла в собственном существовании. Поппи спасла его жизнь — в тот раз, и много, много раз после этого, так много, что ни он, ни она не осмеливались сосчитать. Единственный способ выпустить наружу то, что болело у нее внутри.

Сейчас, спустя столько лет, когда все могло бы оказаться не так безнадежно — они больше не были учеником и школьной целительницей — Северус нашел причину, чтобы жить, одну-единственную причину. И этой причиной стала не Поппи. И все равно она была здесь, держала его в объятьях. Вытерев слезы, Поппи улыбнулась и ответила чуть слышно:

— Потому что мне не все равно до сих пор, Северус.


End file.
